Conventional medical imaging devices, such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance (MR) imaging devices, are typically fixed, immobile devices located in a discrete area reserved for imaging that is often far removed from the point-of-care where the devices could be most useful.
It would be desirable to make these imaging devices mobile, so that they can move to various locations within a hospital or other health services environment. This is difficult due to the size, weight and overall number of components required for making an operable imaging system. Furthermore, these systems typically require a power system that can provide high-voltages (e.g., 120 kV) to components that rotate within the system around an imaging bore. Conventional imaging systems generally utilize a dedicated high-voltage power source and a complex power delivery mechanism, such as a slip-ring or a high-voltage cable system, to deliver the required power to the rotating imaging components. While these power systems may work fine for conventional fixed imaging systems, they are not ideal for mobile systems, which are ideally much more compact and lightweight than conventional systems. Furthermore, when transporting a mobile system outside of the traditional radiology environments, it is typically not possible to obtain the power required to perform imaging procedures from standard power outlets.